The Hive
= The Hive = The Hive is a chat room on Kong that is full of very lively regular users, so don't expect to go there for peace and quiet. Come on in, join in the convo, and prepare for an interesting time. If you plan to troll, you're always welcome to leave, but if you stay and troll, prepare to be mocked and ridiculed by the regs. (And then silenced.) The Hive serves as a new chat room for League of Gamers chatters after two influential regs at the League of Gamers were given mod powers, along with ownership of chat rooms. Half of the regular population of the League of Gamers moved to the Hive. []=All. "Remember, if it ain't worth the buzz, it ain't worth the Hive." -Revo- =Users= Mods MSTaylor Room owner of The Hive. AecTalek AjaxNeron Boyblue Evilspawn GwenWilliams Potshotlynxlynx . Regular Users 'Regs' Aquasaurious asmodous Benpeck41 BobDylan boredd ckoz coolrich2 DaRemixBoi darkmoon12198 doc1610 FastPplz Feninakilt GigglesMcKenzie googoolyeye GuyTheBloody hihot holycrapacolaham Korkle NODcepter OwnedYew Pawncakes petesahooligan Psychodelic636 Residentevilman Shamen shroudmysteryinc Skatagirrl Smuzz snape007 SpacePiratePhil TedStudley theguyonearth TheWhiteAngel tissue55555 Tubey uniboy229 Venturakid94 Yishan Zerris And many, MANY more. If you're not on the list, please add your name in alpha order. Informative Worthy Information about Notable Regulars AjaxNeron The Hive's mascot "The Banhammer" and a regular member who is now a Moderator. Asmodous A troll baiting flamer, can have intellectual conversations of spam fests. Can usually be found making sly comments about something going on. Invented moo burgers. BobDylan BobDylan is just your average "Joe Six-Pack", except not really. He's an eccentric, paranoid, kongregateer(patent pending.) Boyblue Self-styled "crazy uncle" to all Hivers, he enjoys his status as one of Kongregate's many ronin mods. One of the three "Modsketeers", which include himself, Potshotlynxlynx, and AjaxNeron. Fond of caffeine and elder brother of NODcepter. 'DaRemixBoi' DaRemixBoi is a "revived regular", who first came into the Hive in Feb. of 08, disappeared, and then reappeared. He is the SELF-PROCLAIMED bouncer, head chef, mother, father, and super-hero of The Hive. He also LOVES to pick on trolls. darkmoon12198 darkmoon12198 is a newbie. He used to go on quite a lot, but in the summer stopped coming on. He is now back, and will be visiting. He also makes random statements, which are sometimes funny, stupid, or both. He's an experienced gamer, but sometimes too lazy to get get the hard badges. Divinefury Divinefury watches the hive during the twilight hours for the mods due to his obscure timezone. GigglesMcKenzie GigglesMcKenzie tends to Laugh quite a bit. Oddly enough this is not the source of Giggles' Kongregate username. Experienced gamer, with a past marked with pain for he was in Log googoolyeye googoolyeye is new to The Hive, partly because some of the regulars made him "onnnnee offff ussss", and partly because he's stalking AecTalek. :o He was the creator and host of K.O.N.G., a gaming competition held in the forums. Goo is fairly active in the forums, with a little more than 2000 posts. That no-life....XP GwenWilliams GwenWilliams is the mom of The Hive. hihot hihot is a regular that was not here for about 3 months but is back and a very welcome member to the hive and helps the hive against the spammers and the rest of the bad guys. iRevo iRevo has a long history in a short period of time. Originally hailing from Road Scholars, he has traveled all over Kong just too see the different aspects of the community. He is known for his iPuns, unexpected RP entrances, and his oh-so,not-so sexual wits. Owner and senior bartender of The Hive Bar("The BEEr") and co-owner of the Village Bar("Club V"). Korkle Korkle ..what is there to say? Other than the guy that Rick Roll'd Rocke moomoomoomoo moomoomoomoo is resident crappy games developer and half spammer. He also delivers milk to the hungry children of Africa. Distributor of moo burgers. NODcepter NODcepter has quit Kongregate. Will stop in on occassion to say hi. nutcase07 A troll-turned-role model, nutcase07 spreads spontaneity to the Hive by making unique entrances, and retaliating against any troll he can mouth off (Of couse, when there are no mods around...). nutcase07 is not fond of newcomers, and often picks on them. One day, Little Bunny Nut Nut might get bopped on the head by the field mice's ban-hammer.... xxKari His sister, xxKari, makes appearances in The Hive during her spare time. Or when nutcase07 is not on the computer. pastrypuff pastrypuff does not really bake. Retribute Retribute sure does want to be YOUR superior... Shram The Norwegian king of The Hive who loves to play games and is always a laugh. (Suspicion that he likes men) Skatagirrl NEXT TIME DON'T FUCKING CHANGE MY POST ASSHAT. -Beth YOUR WISH IS MY... DENIAL. -nutcase07-- TheWhiteAngel TheWhiteAngelA 14 year old male, anime freak, independent (can be collaborative) artist, game developer and soon to be an animator! Respect your elders! Site: www.twa-games.webs.com tissue55555 tissue55555 umm yah, like totally, sooo im basically 14, anime freak, and is just generally awesome Tubey Known for his epic art, and random conversation, Tubey is thought to actually control a small army of mods that do his bidding and feed him trolls. Yishan A beast. =Games Inspired by The Hive= The Hive Chat The Hive Chat by crispychipmunk DOWN WITH TEH HIVE!!!!111111111 DOWN WITH TEH HIVE!!!!111111111 by moomoomoomoo Hive Maze Game Hive Maze Game by arseface X-treme Pong the Hive Edition X-treme Pong the Hive edition by AjaxNeron =Webpages Inspired by The Hive= The Hive drop.io drop.io/TheHive was created by MSTaylor so the Hive regs could post their pics so other people could see what they look like. =HISTORY OF THE HIVE= December 17, 2009- Epic Group mute as two members were muted by everyone in the hive! Category:uniboy229 Hive, The Hive, The Hive